Tenshi to Akuma
by anto-chan-SS
Summary: Despues de la muerte de la persona que mas amas tu vida no tiene mas sentido. Buscando una manera de volverla a ver buscas tu propia justicia con venganza y el triste destino te dicta pasar la eternidad viendola del lado de los seres quienes te la arrebataron y mas odias. convirtiendose finalmente en enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic he leído muchos de Sakura Card Captor, es mi serie anime favorita por lo que yo quise intentar una historia con mi propia imaginación. Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen sino a las grandiosas de Clamp. La historia es completamente mía y los personajes que salgan en el desarrollo de la historia también. Espero que la disfruten.**

**-Diálogos-  
-**_**Pensamientos o pequeños recuerdos-  
**_**-Flash Back  
-Sakura P.O.V.  
-Shaoran .**

**AMOR ENTRE UN ÁNGEL Y UN DEMONIO**

Capítulo 1: **Arrebato  
**

En tiempos muy antiguos se creía demasiado en la existencia de los dioses, demonios, ángeles, y muchas otras cosas espirituales que tenían que ver con el bien, lo bueno y lo puro; y con el mal, lo malo y lo sucio. O asi es como lloraban identificar los humanos a tales seres. Por esa razón durante años hubo debates acerca de este tipo de temas que eran difíciles de explicar.

Cerca de unas montañas se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, humilde y trabajador donde varias personas se encontraban conversando acerca de su vida cotidiana y cosas de interés alguno. Todos en ese pueblo se conocían, además de ser pequeño era muy sociable. No se esperaba menos del siglo XVI.

Un poco más alejado del pueblo, cerca de un bosque donde se podía apreciar plenamente un rio, se encontraba una casa muy vieja, hecha de piedras, no tenía mucho espacio, sin embargo, eso no solía molestar a las personas que Vivian en aquel sitio.

En la parte trasera de la casa, una chica de alta estatura, cuerpo envidiable a la vista de doncellas y plebeyas, con cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la nuca, lavaba la ropa en el rio, a decir verdad era una chica muy alegre, siempre había vivido demasiado de la pobreza, cosa que a ella no le importaba ya que nunca le atrajo los lujos o cosas extravagantes como las doncellas que veía pasar cuando estaba de compras.

-Veo que en estos momentos te encuentras ocupada, Sakura- la aludida se volteo y dejo ver su bello rostro, fino y delicado pero lo que destacaba más de él eran sus brillantes ojos verdes que irradiaban felicidad. - Lavando la ropa tan temprano en la mañana, eso es raro de ti.

- Buenos días Ayumi- ella era una chica de igual estatura que Sakura, a diferencia de esta Ayumi tenía el cabello pelirrojo largo y ojos negros como la noche, se encontraba parada en el barandal de la puerta observándola con una sonrisa –Es solo que no tenía sueño, asi que decidí lavar un poco la ropa.

- Aaah, ya veo. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no puedes dormir?

- Bueno, no tenía sueño y ya- contesto Sakura un poco nerviosa por lo que su amiga estaba sospechando.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?

- ¿De qué hablas?, no estoy nerviosa- ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso se dio cuenta?

- Esta bien- suspiro con cansancio, Sakura era muy mala evadiendo las cosas- iré al punto, ¿acaso no puedes dormir porque hoy es el día?

- ¡Ayumi! ¡Cómo te diste cuenta!- sí, era su día especial, ¿pero cómo se dio cuenta? Había actuado diferente.

- Sakura, siempre que es este día te pones nerviosa y te despiertas a altas horas de la noche, ya van 5 años pasando esto y me doy cuenta aun, parece que no te gusta que te moleste ¿verdad? Por eso me lo ocultas. Me siento ofendida- hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Ayumi es que cuando el viene empiezas a decir cosas que nos pone nerviosos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque digo que no lo hacen aun?, eres muy lamentable, ya tienes 18 años y aun asi no das el primer paso, si él no lo da entonces hazlo tú- Lo que dijo la dejo totalmente en shock, ¿acaso no conocía la vergüenza?, su rostro de seguro estaba más rojo que una manzana. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga.

- ¡Basta Ayumi!

- Jaja, tu cara es muy graciosa

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tomo el resto de la ropa y fue directo a su habitación, lo malo es que la compartía con Ayumi. No podría escapar.

-¿Ya tienes el regalo?- esta vez hablo sin su tono de burla, acercándose a la cama de Sakura, quien había sonreído por la pregunta. Ayumi en seguida noto que había algo encima de la cama y lo cogió con mucho cuidado- todos los años los haces a mano, es muy tierno de tu parte.

- Solo es un regalo pequeño, no es nada especial.

- Pues para el tal vez si sea muy especial- sonrió con ternura a su amiga mientras ponía el regalo en la cama- lo haces en su cumpleaños, los días festivos, es muy lindo. Llevan saliendo 5 años, un muy largo tiempo a mi parecer, hoy, el aniversario número 5.

- Si, lo sé, me tarde casi una semana en hacer esta bufanda, jeje me duelen un poco los dedos- mostro los dedos, algunos con unas vendas, cosa que preocupo un poco a su amiga, pues se había esforzado mucho- espero que no se dé cuenta, siempre exagera cuando ve una herida, no importa que tan pequeña sea.

- Pues lo hace porque te quiere, quien sabe, tal vez más de lo que te imaginas- sonrió aún más. Se notaba mucho, los dos siempre se miraban con un brillo especial en los ojos, siempre había sido muy atenta con su amiga, la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

- ¿Eh?

- Nada Sakura, mejor ve a bañarte al rio y prepárate para hoy, recuerda que viene a recogerte temprano- su amiga siempre era distraída.

- ¡Ah cierto!

Sakura se desvistió y se metió a bañarse rápidamente. Siempre lo hacía bien de mañana con las otras chicas, ya que pueden haber mirones pervertidos. Compartía la pequeña casa con Ayumi y 2 amigas más, Rei y Magi, quienes compartían una misma habitación. Se llevaban muy bien. Desde que sus padres murieron fue acogida por sus amigas, ellas Vivian solas también, cada una aportaba siempre para algo y se turnaban para cocinar, lavar y limpiar.

Al salir fue directo a la habitación para arreglarse. Era un día muy especial. Cumplía su aniversario número 5 con su novio. Lleva saliendo con él desde los 13 años, se conocieron en el rio, estaba perdido y ella lo ayudo a encontrar el pueblo de nuevo. Se fueron conociendo meses y empezó a verlo más que un amigo. Cuando le pidió que sean novios estaba muy feliz, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-¡Chicas vengan a desayunar!- al escuchar la voz de Ayumi se apresuró a ir a la cocina, momentos después salieron de otra habitación 2 chicas, una era muy alta y la otra era más baja. Rei y Magi. Las apreciaba mucho eran muy Rei es la más alta de todas, muy molestosa y alegre su cabello es más corto que el de Sakura y castaño oscuro. Magi es un poco más tranquila que las demás, no le gusta mucho el ruido, y le fascina leer, blanca y con un cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

-Asi que hoy es el día ¡Felicidades Sakura!- Parecía que Rei estaba más emocionada que ella, cuando se trataba de cosas del amor, ella es la primera en querer hablar y escuchar.

- Gracias Rei.

- Yo también te doy mis felicitaciones, que sean muy felices- Magi se veía un poco cansada pero aun asi la quería mucho.

-Lo dices como si no te importara.

- La estoy felicitando eso es todo.

- Pero lo que dices y lo que se ve en tu rostro son diferentes, eres muy inexpresiva, sonríe- Rei puso sus dedos en la los labios de Magi para simular una sonrisa.

- Rei, Magi, basta, después se ponen a jugar. Ahora coman- Ayumi siempre se ponía seria cuando no apreciaban la comida o faltaban el respeto a la hora de comer.

Hablaban muy a gusto mientras comían. Una vez que recogieron los platos, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

No era necesario asomarse para ver quién era, conocían muy bien a la persona que llegaba siempre puntual. Sakura muy emocionada se aproximó a la puerta para recibir a su novio.

Pero Rei fue más rápida y abrió la puerta de golpe. Sakura iba a protestar pero Ayumi la cogió de los hombros y le tapó la boca mientras se escondían en una pared.

-Siempre puntual, no me sorprende Shaoran.

- Buenos días para ti también Rei, veo que esta vez fuiste tú quien abrió la puerta- hablo un chico un poco más alto que ella, vestía una camisa de botones abierta a medio pecho, unos pantalones cafés que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas y zapatos negros. Se podía apreciar que tenía muy buena figura, pero las chicas del pueblo siempre lo buscaban por lo muy guapo que es, y era de esperarse, con un rostro muy bien parecido, cejas pobladas, cabello castaño oscuro y muy desordenado, cosa que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo y finalmente unos ojos ámbar que hacen suspirar a cualquier chica.

- Adelante, pasa- se hizo a un lado.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- entro a la casa, estaba muy silenciosa. Que raro.

- ¡Valla! Vienes y lo primero que preguntas es por Sakura. Deberías preguntar por cómo me fue ayer o que tal dormí.

-Sabes que eso no me interesa- dijo un poco cansado, siempre era lo mismo. Las que abrían la puerta era Ayumi y Rei, especialmente Rei que siempre lo recibía con mucho "cariño". Cuando pasaba eso creaba un problema con Sakura. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad es su amiga. Pero sabe muy bien que las chicas se quieren mucho.

- ¡Eres malo!- se colgó al brazo del chico con mucha fuerza para que no tratara de escapar.

-Mmmmph…

-Shhh… no arruines el entretenimiento- le susurro Ayumi a Sakura, la tenía muy sujeta para que no escapara, era muy divertido molestarlos de esa manera, por muy absurdo que parezca Sakura a veces podría ser una chica demasiado celosa y verlo a Shaoran desesperado tratando de darle explicaciones lo hacia una más divertido.

-Rei. Suéltame. Y respóndeme ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Se fue de compras por lo que tenemos la casa para los dos solitos. Aprovechemos este rato juntos ¿quieres?- le guiño un ojo para ser más clara con él.

Trago pesado. Si seguía en ese lugar tendría problemas, Rei a veces no se controlaba, la lleva conociendo varios años pero aun asi no tenía confianza con ella, y si habían problemas con ella, le esperaba problemas aún mayores con Sakura -oye creo que mejor me voy, la buscare en el pueblo.

-No trates de escapar, te hace sentir bien, anda.

-Rei déjame, es en serio.

-¡BASTA!- Apareció Sakura detrás de la pared con la cara completamente roja, pero no era el rojo que le gustaba a Shaoran, no era ese rojo tierno que le gustaba, más bien era uno que mostraba toda la ira, como si quisiera decirte "voy a matarte" o algo por el estilo, y lo peor es que el ceño fruncido no mejoraba las cosas- ¡Ayumi!, es hora de que hagas el favor que me debes, lava el resto de la ropa- la miro con una sonrisa, pero esta era macabra lo que asusto mucho a Ayumi- ¡y tú!- Rei se sobresaltó, no sabía qué se iba a enojar tanto- hablaremos después, asi que no te escondas ¿sí?-

- V-vale- estaba muy asustada por lo que soltó inmediatamente el brazo de Shaoran.

-S-Sakura- trato de ponerle su mejor sonrisa a su novia pero solo logro que se viera una mueca de nerviosismo. Sakura no dijo nada se aproximó un poco amenazante hacia Shaoran, lo tomo de la mano, y salió azotando la puerta llevándolo a rastras.

- Creo… que te pasaste un poco- Ayumi salió de su escondite todavía impresionada.

-Tienes razón, se me fue un poco la mano- Rei sudaba frio, pero se lo merecía.

-Sakura va a estar muy impresionada.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ayumi sonrió con mucho misterio -no es nada- dijo mientras reía y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

-Esta chica es muy rara- Rei estaba un poco extrañada con el comportamiento de su amiga.

…

-Ammh, Sakura- Shaoran trataba de llamar la atención de su novia pero parecía que no la escuchaba, lo tenía muy sujeto de la mano, y lo llevaba a la fuerza a quien sabe a qué lugar, se encontraban un poco cerca del pueblo, para Sakura también era un peligro caminar por allí, ya que las miradas nada disimuladas de esas "señoritas" siempre intimidaban a su querido Shaoran, y eso le molestaba mucho. ¡Ya ni siquiera uno podía tener privacidad!- S-sakuraaaa- seguía llamándola pero su vista seguía al frente- ¡SAKURA!

Por el grito de Shaoran se detuvo al instante - ¡Que!- valla que estaba muy enfadada, pero si él no ha hecho nada ¿acaso iba a desquitarse con él?

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te enfadas tan de repente Sakura?- le hablo con cariño en su voz ya que a pesar de que estaba enfadada no debía empeorar las cosas asi que decidió calmarlas.

-¡Por lo que oí!

-Solo oíste lo que Rei me decía a mí. Tranquila Sakura. Yo la evite.

-¡No es verdad!, cuando te pones nervioso a tartamudeas o no llegas a decir nada, en este caso fue la segunda. Si hubiese visto con mis ojos tu reacción estoy segura que no me equivocaría al decir que estabas avergonzado.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que me ponga a saltar de la alegría? ¡Es obvio que me pondría avergonzado si alguien me dijera cosas asi!

Sakura le dio la espalda. ¡Era inaudito! ¡Ni siquiera reconoce su error!- Apuesto que lo estuviste pensando-

Shaoran se acercó a ella y el tomo de los hombros para que se volteara- Sakura, lo único que se me paso por la cabeza en ese momento fue huir en seguida de ese lugar. Son tus amigas. Siempre hay una discusión por este tipo de cosas, y la causa son tus amigas. Yo te quiero solo a ti, asi que olvidémonos de todo ¿De acuerdo?, este día es solo para los dos- La miro con ojos suplicantes, Sakura siempre se perdía en esos orbes ámbar, que siempre tenían ese brillo tan lindo que la cautivaba.

-Está bien- le sonrió y lo abrazo. Tenía mucha razón, no debe de comportarse como una niña, le dañaría el día a Shaoran y lo menos que quería era arruinarlo.

Recorrieron el pueblo cogidos de la mano, Shaoran sabía que a su novia siempre le gustaba caminar y pasear, asi que fueron a sus lugares favoritos.

Ya caída la noche se acercaron a un pequeño puente de madera que se encontraba en el lago. Se podían oír cantar a los grillos y ver el hermoso paisaje que se iluminaba con velas y luciérnagas. Se quedaron en silencio apreciándolo, no necesitaban hablar, Shaoran sabía muy bien que a Sakura le gustaba apreciar el paisaje en silencio.

Sakura suspiro.

-Es muy lindo- esta vez volteo su rostro para ver a Shaoran y para su sorpresa el no miraba el paisaje, sino a ella- no me mires Shaoran, me pones nerviosa.

-No me importaría verte nerviosa. Tienes un sonrojo muy lindo. Te hace ver más bella de lo que eres- se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Shaoran- Sakura se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y saco de su bolso el regalo que le tenía para el- cierra los ojos.

Shaoran la miro con duda- yo creo que no.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

- La última vez que me hiciste cerrar los ojos te escondiste- dijo con mucho cansancio recordando que se demoró casi 2 horas en encontrarla. Sakura era muy buena escondiéndose.

- Jajaja. No es eso. Es una sorpresa. Anda cierra los ojos.

- De acuerdo.

Shaoran cerró los ojos pero aun asi la tenía abrazada por si acaso se escapaba.

-Sin trampas- Shaoran asintió para hacerle entender que no haría trampa- Ahora extiende las manos.

Cuando puso sus manos abiertas sintió en ellas algo muy suave y cálido. Quería abrir los ojos para ver que era pero recordó que le había prometido a ella no abrir los ojos, dio un suspiro y Sakura se percató de eso.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?- Su voz se escuchaba como molesta y decepcionada.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices? Ni siquiera lo he visto.

-Jeje lo siento. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y al ver sus manos se encontró con una bufanda verde con algunos bordes y en ella estaba escrito las iniciales de él con una tela color dorada. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Los regalos que Sakura le daban eran hechos a mano, reconoce que ella no es muy buena cociendo pero sin duda esa bufanda tenía algo especial, no sabía por qué pero un sentimiento de ternura e inquietud lo invadió al verla.

-Está muy linda, gracias Sakura, se ve que mejoraste en esto.

- Si, Magi me enseño como hacerlo, ella es excelente cociendo aunque yo todavía no estoy a su nivel.

- Sakura sabes que no me gusta que te menosprecies, te dije que no te pongas a nivel de nadie- De repente su mirada cambio a una seria.

-Lo siento Shaoran- De acuerdo, parece que ya daño la noche, lo menos que quería era que se enojara.

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte.

Su voz se volvió más seria aun, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente tomo esa actitud? Levanto su cabeza lentamente y su corazón casi le da un vuelco, ahí estaba, su mirada era aún más seria.

-¿Shaoran?

-Llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo y he sentido algo que me inquieta desde hace mucho. Y-yo solo…

- No, no es posible.

De repente Sakura estuvo temblando y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes

-A-acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para ti, tengo que mejorar algo dime y hare lo que sea

- E-espera de que estas…

- ¡Por favor! No me abandones

Su voz cada vez era más débil. Agarro la camisa del ambarino con fuerza, sentía que podria desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Después de tanos años no quería perderlo, estaba intentando abandonarla.

Sintió la mano del chico que agarraba su mano con delicadeza pero aun asi con ese gesto no era suficiente, ella no podía dejar de temblar.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? Cálmate. Escúchame primero antes de sacar conclusiones.

La miro con ternura antes de bajar la mirada. Esos segundos parecían eternos. Respiro con fuerza para calmarse y subió su mirada de nuevo para verla a los ojos.

-Yo… me he dado cuenta de algo. De hecho me di cuenta de esto hace dos años pero quise esperar para no incomodarte y darme el tiempo necesario de pensarlo con claridad. Lo que quiero decir es… q-que yo te amo- Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la impresión y vio con claridad como Shaoran estaba nervioso y sonrojado. De repente cogió sus manos y se arrodillo, y de su bolsillo saco un anillo de plata con una "s" grabada en el- quiero que mis sentimientos te lleguen. Quiero que seas mi esposa Sakura… por favor cásate conmigo.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Ella estaba callada y ese silencio puso al ambarino aún más nervioso ¿y si no aceptaba? La amaba tanto que no quisiera perderla, tanto que no soportaría tan siquiera verla con otro tipo y estar lejos de ella.

Seguía esperando su respuesta con los ojos cerrados para no salir lastimado ante una negativa. Levanto su mirada y lo que vio casi le quita el aliento.

Allí estaba ella con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, sus hermosos ojos destellaban un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto, y lo que más le impresiono fue que estaba llorando.

Un momento. ¡Estaba llorando!

-Shaoran desde hace mucho tiempo espere escucharte decir esas palabras y quiero decirte que también te amo. Eres la persona más importante para mí. Si, si quiero ser tu esposa Shaoran.

Esas palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron más que suficientes para que se levantara y la abrazara con fuerza. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Te amo Sakura.

- También te amo Shaoran.

Sus labios se juntaron con necesidad, se besaban y se besaban con tanta pasión pero sobre todo el amor estaba tan palpable que se podía sentir en la noche.

…

Dos semanas después.

El matrimonio se iba a dar en 3 semanas más precisamente.

La muchacha de ojos esmeralda estaba tan feliz que no podía esperar más. Las semanas para ella pasaban lentamente. La boda no iba a ser extravagante. Ninguno de los dos era rico pero tenían el dinero suficiente para hacerlo especial.

Magi se encargaba de hacer el vestido, Rei de la decoración y su amiga Ayumi de los invitados y la comida. Preparaban lista de lo que necesitaban. Parecía que no solamente los novios estaban emocionados.

La noticia llego a oídos del pueblo y tanto los jóvenes como las jovencitas no podían disimular el mal humor que eso les causaba. Con una mirada de pocos amigos veían como la pareja caminaba por la plaza haciendo las compras para el almuerzo.

Sakura era despistada pero no tonta. Esas chicas se le insinuaban a su futuro esposo sin pudor. De acuerdo era celosa pero no permitiría que esas serpientes se lo quiten. Asi que les devolvía la mirada a ellas con odio.

-Sakura cálmate, sabes que eso no me molesta.

- Pues a mí sí, esas víboras siguen mirándote con esos ojos, como no quieres que me moleste.

- ¿Que fuiste a hacer ayer?, te vi muy apurada.

- Fui a buscar al sacerdote Frederick, ya te dije que quería casarme en una iglesia. Donde el Señor nos de sus bendiciones y seamos una pareja que supere los obstáculos.

- Espero que sí, eres muy religiosa en ese sentido. En eso no me voy a meter, si te quieres casar en iglesia entonces lo hare.

- Dios ama a todos los seres, si nos unimos con amor mutuo y si es lo suficientemente fuerte ambos seremos bendecidos con su luz. Y muchos ángeles vendrán y nos protegerán. Mama dijo que si creía con fe ellos me cuidarían.

- Si, tu madre era una gran persona.

Sabía que este tema entristecía a su novia después de todo su madre murió por una enfermedad muy extraña y su padre fue contagiado por esa misma enfermedad dejándola a Sakura sin nadie. Cuando estaban vivos fueron de gran apoyo para él, conocía mucho la bondad en esas personas, y esa misma bondad fue dirigida hacia Sakura. Convirtiéndola en una preciosa mujer con grandes esperanzas y humildad.

Iban cogidos de la mano bajando una colina que era el camino más corto para llegar al lago donde quedaba la casa de Sakura.

Bajando esa colina se podía apreciar un paisaje lleno de flores. Sakura maravillada corrió hacia allá para recoger algunas y decorar la mesa con ellas. Shaoran la espero un poco apartado para que pudiera apreciarla. Sin duda parecía una niña. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¡DETENGANLO POR FAVOR!

Los dos giraron por el grito de un hombre que estaba siguiendo una carreta que iba dirigida por cuatro caballos. Algo los había asustado. Los caballos estaban corriendo descontroladamente. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Los caballos se dirigían dónde estaba Sakura y ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡SAKURA!

Corrió para salvarla pero no hubo tiempo tanto para ella como para él. La escena más triste y trágica que pudo haber visto. Frente al Sakura era aplastada por los cuatro caballos y la carreta. Su cuerpo sin moverse y lleno de sangre lo tenían paralizado.

Corrió hacia ella con miedo, terror, dolor. Se agachó, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar con fuerza su cuerpo inerte y llorar sin control.

No sabía si su vista estaba borrosa o si el dolor de su cuerpo, alma y sobre todo mente le estaban jugando una broma, pero vio unos pies descalzos que se acercaron y una mano tocando el cuerpo de su amada.

Trato de visualizar mejor al ser que estaba parado, estaba muy iluminado con una luz demasiado brillante y su rostro no se veía bien, ese ser poseía un largo cabello negro pero lo que más le impresiono fueron las alas que tenía.

Tan solo fueron unos segundos que pudo verlo y desapareció repentinamente.

No era religioso, al decir verdad era muy realista, pero no había duda, ese ser que vio fue un ángel y no estaba loco como para imaginarse un ser asi.

Esos seres a quien Sakura amaba tanto, esos seres que protegían y cuidaban a las personas. Fueron ellos. Ellos se la arrebataron. Se la llevaron de su lado. Ella no se merecía eso. Nunca.

Sí. Fueron ellos. Los seres quienes arrebataron la felicidad de ambos.

…

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario suyo es bienvenido y también las correcciones para mejorar. Solo les pido que no sean groseros porque es la primera vez que escribo una historia y puedo mejorar mis errores.**

**Bueno con el capítulo de esta historia, es muy triste que Sakura haya muerto, pero esto no termina aquí habran algunas sorpresas y de algo que nunca imaginaríamos que Shaoran haría (lo amo :3) **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sayonara.**


	2. Contrato

**Hola de nuevo! Me disculpo por tardarme en subir el capítulo, es que Word no podía abrir y por más que descargaba el programa no abría. Así que tuve que llevar la laptop a un técnico para que me la arreglara y se tardó más de lo que pensé. ¿Pero aquí hay otro capítulo más! Y tratare de actualizar cada semana. Así que ya no quito más tiempo.**

**-Diálogos-  
_-Pensamientos o pequeños recuerdos-_  
-Flash Back  
-Sakura P.O.V.  
-Shaoran P.O.V.**

Capítulo 2: **Contrato**

**Shaoran POV**

Las personas iban pasando una a una, solo podía observar las lágrimas, tristeza y dolor alrededor de una tumba fría y sin vida. Mis lágrimas las había gastado cuando abracé y sentí por última vez el calor del cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en este mundo ya no podía derramar más, mi limite había llegado hasta ese punto.

Probablemente los que pasen piensen que soy la persona más egoísta, fría y repugnante de todas por no llorar la pérdida de su futura esposa. No me importa. Ellos no saben cuánto sufro. No saben que muero por dentro.

Espere a que se dispersaran las personas que estaban en la tumba de Sakura, preferí estar a solas con ella. Ayumi se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido, solo habíamos quedado los dos y unas cuatro personas más que no conocía ni me interesaban.

-Vienes a darme tus condolencias o a reclamar mi actitud. Viendo tu rostro supongo que es la segunda opción- No quería ser altanero u orgulloso en ese momento, sabía que ella estaba igual de lastimada que yo, no la culpo, era su mejor amiga y se habían criado desde antes que me conocieran. Pero era inevitable tratarla así.

-¿Terminaste?- no contesté – no puedo creer que te comportes de esa manera, tú no eres así Shaoran-

- Pues que crees. Si es así no me conoces bien ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para llorar frente a una tumba? Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarla nada más. Esa misma tumba que tus llamas "mi querida amiga" no es nada ni nadie. Esta vacía. No me tomes por imbe…

Sentí un palmazo en la cara. Ayumi me había cacheteado con toda su fuerza. Su ira e impotencia la descargo con un solo golpe. Me lo merecía, lo sabía muy bien.

-¡Como te atreves!- señalo la tumba- ¡en esa tumba no solo está el cuerpo de mi "querida amiga" también está el cuerpo de la persona que amaste alguna vez! si es que la amaste.

-Pues ya no, lo único que quiero es vengarme

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Eso que vistes solo fue una broma que te jugo tu retorcida mente. Lo que vistes no fue real. Y si existiera ¿Cómo los localizarías? ¿Ah? A menos que mueras.

- Tú no lo entenderías. Tú no estuviste allí. Ahora sé que fue un error contarte aquello.

Di media vuelta y Salí caminando con rapidez de ese lugar. Escuchaba los insistentes gritos de Ayumi llamándome pero no hice caso. Lo sabía. Si le contaba lo que había visto a todo el mundo me tomarían por loco. Y no me convenía eso. Tenía que prepararme para lo que iba a hacer.

…

Durante los últimos meses mi búsqueda llego hasta una bruja que estaba en una cueva a las afueras del pueblo. Sakura me hablaba mucho de ellas, que si existían y eran personas malvadas que tenían conexión con el mundo espiritual.

Si tenían conexión con ello me seria más fácil poder encontrar alguna manera de dar con aquel ángel de cabellera negra.

-Tus ojos demuestran determinación. Me gusta- Toco mi rostro sin ningún pudor. Era una mujer joven con varias argollas incrustadas en sus orejas. Unas más grandes que otras.

- Dejemos a un lado el elogio, que piensa usted de lo que le acabo de decir.

Su sonrisa se ensancho mostrando sus dientes blancos y diría yo que filudos. Cogió un libro y empezó a mostrarme escrituras que jamás había visto con algunos dibujos terroríficos.

-Pecados.

Le di una mirada de extrañeza. Ella se dio cuenta que no entendía por los gestos de mi rostro.

-Tienes que cometer pecados. A los ángeles no solo les desagrada que quebranten las leyes santas, sino que también detestan a los humanos que los desafían. Si quebrantas las leyes te ganaras su odio.

- Creo que no me entendiste bien. Lo que quiero es encontrar a un solo ángel.

- Necesito que confíes en mí, créeme que no solo veras a ese ángel. Lo harás sufrir- no sabía si confiar en ella, pero no me quedaba opción. Llámenme loco pero mi deseo y sed de venganza era imparable. Y me justificaba por eso.

Salí a escondidas de esa cueva. Si me encontraban por allí se vería sospechoso y quemarían a esa bruja y a mí por cómplice. La iglesia quema a las personas que son sospechosas de practicar la brujería, y lo mismo va con las personas que tienen relación con ellas.

…

La noche estaba bañada por la luz de la luna llena, muchas personas estaban durmiendo a esas altas horas de la noche. Desde hace 4 meses me despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada. Me resultaba menos estresante y más tranquilo.

Además de que era más fácil para las personas del pueblo escuchar los gritos desgargantes de mujeres, hombres y niños. Una chica que había sido escogida como mi trigésima tercera víctima corría por el pueblo pidiendo ayuda. Yo a diferencia de ella caminaba tranquilamente con un hacha que sostenía en mi hombro con mucha tranquilidad. Normal. Había conseguido herir a la chica en el brazo y eso me facilitaba seguir el rastro de sangre.

La había herido a propósito. Sino la hubiese matado sin esfuerzo alguno. Los cuatro meses me han servido para ser más astuto, aprendí a matar de todas las maneras posibles. Que mejor pecado que este. Quitar la vida de personas inocentes al principio me daba repugnancia y miedo.

Recuerdo a mi primera víctima. Fue lo más horrible que había sentido en mi vida. Pero si para conseguir mi objetivo necesitaba cometer pecados, me iría por el camino fácil y eso fue lo que hice. Matar me resultaba placentero y me desestresaba de alguna manera, me acostumbre ya a mi séptima víctima, de allí en adelante empecé a matar por felicidad y a veces me olvidaba de mi verdadero objetivo.

Las luces de todas las casas se prendieron. Me detuve para que pudieran verme, no se hicieron esperar miradas de sorpresa, susto, incredulidad, y muchas más. Prometí que este sería el último asesinato que cometiera y así lo hice. Ya no quería matar a nadie más y no porque ya no sea divertido sino que ya había esperado lo suficiente y quería ver los resultados de mi esfuerzo. Solté el hacha y alza las manos. Varios guardias se acercaron y me tiraron al piso, mientras las personas alrededor aplaudían con esmero. No pude ver más que oscuridad.

…

Hacia frio, la celda estaba fría y el suelo asqueroso. Era propio estar en las mazmorras para un criminal como yo. Ya me habían sentenciado a muerte, la ejecución se dará a cabo en 3 días.

Esperaba con ansias mi ejecución. Me coligarían del cuello con una cuerda según había oído. No estaba asustado. Quería que eso pasara. Primero quería morir por ser tan estúpido en creerle a una bruja loca y farsante, y después por ser un enfermo mental que aunque no quería, termino gustándole matar a la gente inocente.

Un día, dos días y tres días.

La ejecución es hoy. Me siento estúpido con tan solo pensar que una persona como yo que estaba en su sano juicio le creería a una loca. No pasó nada. No vi ángeles muriendo según decía ella, ni tampoco pude deleitarme con oír sus gritos de dolor. Más que el sufrimiento que le daba a mis victimas me gustaría verlo en un solo ángel.

Suspiré.

Escuche abrir la puerta de acero del calabozo en el que me encontraba y vi a un hombre corpulento y moreno que traía consigo un látigo de cuero, tenía 3 cuerdas largas.

Genial, ahora no solo voy a morir, tengo que soportar quien sabe cuántos latigazos. No deje que eso me asustara, el hombre corpulento me miraba con frialdad, pero aun así no me deje intimidar. No le daría ese gusto. Ni a él ni a nadie.

-Levántate

Me levante lentamente, tenía las muñecas de mis manos dormidas, los grilletes eran muy pesados y mis manos estaban encadenadas detrás de mi espalda lo que me dificultaba en levantarme.

Detrás del hombre corpulento se encontraban cinco guardias más, me vigilaban con sus espadas empuñadas, me quitaron las cadenas de mis manos y me ataron con unos grilletes más pequeños en las manos con mis brazos alzados de lado a lado terminando arrodillado frente a ellos.

Sentí arder mi espalda en eso momento, no me dieron tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre corpulento me dio un latigazo con. Dolía. En verdad dolía, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por tanto dolor que le cause a las personas.

Otro latigazo.

Este fue más doloroso aun, dio más cerca de la herida fresca, y la piel se me abrió aún más. Me dieron más y más latigazos, perdí la cuenta de cuantos me habían dado, estaba bañado en sangre y se podía sentir el olor de la sangre fresca. De no ser que tengo una resistencia muy buena me habría desmayado en ese mismo momento. El dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo no es nada comparado con el que sentía en mi alma y mi corazón.

Sakura cavo tan profundo en mi ser que el dolor persistía y persistía con más fuerza. Y el recuerdo de ella no es suficiente para llenar el vacío que sentía.

Me sentía mareado el hombre corpulento y los guardias me dejaron allí agonizando, se fueron con un poco de impresión y algo de miedo. No los culpo, una persona normal lloraría y gritaría al recibir tantos latigazos, pero yo no articule sonido alguno. Mi vista se iba recuperando poco a poco y mire hacia la reja de la pared que dejaba caer un poco de luz, escuchaba los gritos persistentes del pueblo, la conmoción, la ira, la alegría. En resumen querían verme muerto.

-Es muy lamentable.

Lleve mi vista al frente y no era una ilusión, era algo que nunca antes había visto. Una criatura de la oscuridad así como los cuentos, como las leyendas del pueblo. Era totalmente pálido, resplandecía, pero no como el ángel que había visto esa vez, este era un resplandor oscuro, su cabello era una combinación de negro con ciertos mechones blancos, y sus ojos negros como la noche, vestía ropas extrañas con muchos mantos y en su hombro derecho colgaba cuna capa con los huesos de una columna. Un demonio.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma- su ceño estaba fruncido y sonreía abiertamente dejando ver colmillos muy blancos. Me miro y luego se acercó a mí- por lo que veo toda esta gente te odia ¡Vaya! Daría cualquier cosa por tener el mismo destino que tú. Necesito que me cuentes que es lo que te motivo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Pero que descortés soy, déjame presentarme- hizo una ridícula reverencia y me miro con burla- mi nombre es Shiondark Elbester Frock el demonio del rencor pero puedes llamarme Shion si así lo prefieres.

-¿Vienes a llevarte mi alma?

Se rió muy alto, parece que solo yo podía verlo porque los guardias no se quejaron ni se alertaron.

-¿¡Cómo crees!? Eres demasiado valioso como para ser una simple alma que me lleve, tus pecados son admirables hasta yo me puse celoso sinceramente.

Me mostro dos dedos a unos milímetros de mi rostro y sonrió aún más.

-Dos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tú al ser una persona admirable con pecados totalmente envidiables y sorprendentes te da la oportunidad de dos opciones. Eres libre de escoger. Puedes quedarte con tu alma y convertirte en un fantasma que vague por el mundo eternamente o te unes a nosotros y te conviertes en un demonio, pero no te creas, vas a ser un demonio excepcional no de la clase baja, esos son feos y muy débiles y la condición es la misma. Vives eternamente.

-Me niego- vi que su expresión cambio a una más seria, me observo con detenimiento y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y si te digo que podrás volver a verla?

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que lo observaran con impresión, es obvio, sabía a quien se refería y mi corazón dio un salto de emoción tras oír esas palabras.

-¿Qué sabes? ¿¡Si escojo una de las dos podre verla!?

-No nos adelantemos a los hechos, no puedes verla si eres un fantasma, sin embargo, si te conviertes en un demonio tal vez, no te aseguro nada. Tienes una reacción muy interesante.

Escuche las puertas de afuera abrirse ¿Tan pronto venían a verme? La sonrisa de Shion se borró de inmediato se alejó de mí y se puso en frente con las manos extendidas hacia delante formando una extraña figura con los dedos.

-No tienes mucho tiempo. Escoge.

-La segunda opción- lo dije sin pensarlo dos veces y Shion soltó una carcajada muy alta. Los pasos se iban acercando.

-Shaoran, tras estas palabras te convertirás en un demonio libre, poderoso, invencible, los humanos te respetaran y temerán. Ahora, ¿Aceptas el contrato?

-Acepto.

Las manos de Shion brillaron y por un momento no pude ver nada, todo estaba negro y solo escuche abrirse las rejas.

-Vamos- mis manos fueron liberadas de los grilletes y tomaron mis brazos con brusquedad. Me hicieron caminar por un largo rato y los sonidos de afuera, los gritos se hicieron más claros, mis ojos recuperaron la visión. La luz era más fuerte que antes.

- ¡Mátenlo!

-¡Que sufra!

- ¡Muere!

Vaya, me he ganado mucho amor de todos, supongo que algunas de las personas presentes no esperaban de mi algo tan vil. Además de que no solo he matado, hice muchas otras cosas malas, solo había una pureza en especial que nunca la perdería. No. Más bien dos. Una de ellas era todavía el sentimiento del amor. Puede que haya perdido amor hacia los demás, pero no me importa en estos momentos, después de todo es mi fin.

Caminaba por un sendero rodeado de todas las personas del pueblo, en la cima estaba el Rey y los nobles, se brindara todo un espectáculo para ellos, en ese sendero, frente a mi unas escaleras que llegaban a La Horca. No tengo miedo, perdí ese sentir desde que murió Sakura. Me he vuelto un enfermo, eso lo reconozco, pero jamás el sentimiento que tengo a la persona que murió.

Subí las escaleras, dieron unas cuantas palabras, las más largas fueron las del Rey, ya quería que me mataran, pero da igual es la tradición. De entre todas las cabezas pude visualizar cinco que reconocí al instante. Rei, Magi, Ayumi y mis dos amigos Daichi y Eita. Me miraban con tristeza y decepción. Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ellos, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para acercármeles. Ellos no merecen tener de amigo a una persona tan vil como yo. Les sonreí, no con burla, era una sonrisa apagada, una sonrisa que les transmito con todo mi ser diciéndoles "Adiós, y cuídense", espero que lo hayan captado.

Me llevaron frente a la cuerda, ya era hora. Pusieron mi cabeza en el hueco de ella y la ajustó lo suficiente para que no me escapara. El hombre corpulento se dirigía a la palanca y hubo un momento de silencio de todos.

-¿Estás listo?- Shion estaba parado frente a mí y sonreía- Lo que sucederá después de tu muerte será un dolor insoportable. Créeme que cuando tienes una muerte rápida, no duele nada, te parecerá el paraíso comprado con el dolor que sentirás en tu cambio a demonio. Así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿Estás listo?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-Jajajajajaja. No.

-Entonces sí. Estoy listo.

Se escucharon los gritos de nuevo. Y el hombre jalo la palanca. El piso de madera se abrió y sentí por un momento que el cuello me apretujaba y colgaban mis pies. No sentí nada después. No veía nada. Todo estaba oscuro y vacío. Todo.


End file.
